During aircraft landing operations, numerous factors determine the rate and distance in which the aircraft slows from the aircraft speed at touchdown to the desired taxiing speed. These factors include, but are not limited to, the characteristics of the braking system of the aircraft; the rate, magnitude, and duration of the application of the brakes by the pilot; the use and characteristics of the thrust reverser system of the aircraft; the aerodynamic lift and drag, the touchdown speed, and mass associated with the aircraft; and the characteristics and friction conditions associated with the runway. The conditions of the runway may change significantly as environmental factors change. For example, rain, snow, and ice may affect the friction characteristics of the runway, which may dramatically change the distance required to slow an aircraft. In extreme situations, the low friction available from the runway could cause an aircraft to slide off of the runway or may prevent the aircraft from stopping in the available distance. Conventional aircraft systems do not provide real-time information as to the condition of an active runway or to the performance of an aircraft's braking systems.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.